


Violet Evergarden Drabble Collection

by Dragondeathdrop



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondeathdrop/pseuds/Dragondeathdrop
Summary: A Drabble collection for Violet Evergarden. Other characters and tags will be added if need be. Unless otherwise noted the chapters won't be connected and not every chapter will have every character listed.
Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148624
Kudos: 11





	1. Dedication and four little words

Violet leaned down and rubbed Major Gilbert’s tombstone with one gloved hand.

“Major Gilbert, I apologize that I have not come by at my earliest convenience, I had a lot to process. I apologize if you were lonely. It was never my intention, sir. I realize now what you meant... that day on the battlefield... that day that you left my life. I realize that you did it to protect me because despite my being a weapon. It was because you cared about me, just like I... just as I care about you. I miss you and love you too.”


	2. Turning pages and new hopes

“Luculia, I have returned from the market with all the necessary provisions. I trust they will be suitable?” The door to the house opened and Violet’s soft voice echoed into it.

“Yes, they’ll be perfect. Thank you.” Luculia replied as she came with Taylor holding her hand. “Taylor, will you help me put the food away?” the red-head asked their adopted child.

“Hehe, okay mama!” Taylor saluted and grabbed some bags, straining to lift a couple before Violet stepped in. “Like this.”

Violet’s lip twitched, her version of a smile. She felt… happy. This was a new chapter for her.


	3. A song and surprises

It was after hours at the CH Postal Company and most of the employees had gone home. President Hodgins and Cattleya were dancing together drunkenly while Benedict, Iris, Erica, and Violet watched.

Erica, with prodding from Iris, asked Benedict to dance which he accepted with a lot of stammering.

Iris smiled watching the two dance slowly together and looked at Violet. “Looks like it’s just us.

“It is fine, I don’t know how to dance regardless. Major Gilbert never showed me how too.”

Slowly, Violet began to sing softly. The Doll sang a song she heard a long time ago.


	4. A rare day off and swimming

Violet slowly sat down on the lake’s shore and watched the water. President Hodgins had given her a day off despite her objecting to it. He told her that even the hardest worker needed a relaxation day and she obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

After she inquired about ‘relaxing’ spots she had been directed to this lake outside of Leiden. The Doll had spent hours watching the waters and the trees as she tried to ‘relax’.

Eventually, the temperature got to be… unpleasant so she started to remove her garb. Swimming would keep her physically and mentally occupied so it was advantageous.


	5. Sleeplessness and Star gazing

No matter how hard Violet tried, she couldn’t fall asleep. It had been since 22:00 and it was now 03:30. That was a rather large gap of time without tangible results.

Slowly, she got out of bed and walked over to her clothing chest. She put on a simple tunic and pants before moving over to her window.

Violet opened it and crawled out onto the very thin ledge outside of the second-story aperture. She turned around and hoisted herself onto the roof before sitting down, letting her feet dangle.

She stared up at the sky, wondering about their stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, there are two extra words somewhere. I've looked but all of the drabbles are 100 words. If there are any extras please let me know.


End file.
